There I was
by titus935
Summary: Isn't it the worst when you have to put up with all of the shit that the town throws at you? Well, that's what happens to Nick twenty-four, seven. So he got tired of it all and started a massacre with a knife, a gun,and a gas mask.
1. Chapter 1

_What up dude's? It's that Nooby Guy and I bring you this. and here is story if recoverey(the women thing) When I first joined Fan fiction a year ago I was insanely in love with incest until I realized I had a sister and that there was Laura croft, Kat, Pipaluk, Peach, Samus, Zelda, Daphne, Sandy, Lydia, Cassidy, Cortana, Ashley, Queen Isabella, the Ashley down the road, Miranda, That doctor that gave me a (insert what you think happened here and it is woman doctor), that Hawaiian girl, That Nooby Girl, Minecraft lady that I play with my server, Terraria lady that I also play with on my server, 1400 queens, all of my sister's 7th grade friends, girl on wrestling squad, Chell, Alex, Melody, Zoe, Jamie, The Druid, The mechanic, Princess Leia, Twi'leks, Juhani, Bastilla, That Girl I met on the D.C trip, and the woman who married Soos. so there are a lot of women. _

_There I was, sitting at the dinner table eating this glop that my step mom called gravy and beef. She kept on nagging to me about how I stank and how I needed to wash my "Sweaty Balls off". I seriously think she's obsessed with them. Then my dad said how much he's tired of me bitching. I only told him the sensible thing to do was to get my stuff at my mom's house. But he slapped me on the head and told me to "shut the fuck up". Then my annoying asshole step brother butted in and said how I got in a fight at school and how the kid got sent to the hospital. "I am not hungry I said before throwing the plate down and walking to my step-brother's and my bedroom. I sat down at the end of my bed and rummaged through my bag and found my gas mask and my knife. I put the gas mask on and a trench coat. Then I put Leather gloves, Black leather boots, and then got the gun that we hid in the "treasure" chest. My step-brother came in and told me "come on your dad wants to talk to you" I lunged at him and stabbed him through the bottom of his neck. All I could hear him choking on his own blood, it sounded like his concerts. I then waited a minute and went out into the living room and thrust the blade through my Step-mom's temple. The sweet sight of her convulsing. My step-sister screamed bloody murder. She and my other step-brother were cool. I then went for my dad and I shot him in the eye. My step-brother and step-sister were in complete terror. I gored my step brother in the belly and began twisting and revolving the knife. He passed out. Then I went up to my step sister, Oh Ilene I loved her. In the step-sister/Brother way of course. I sat down next to her. She was trembling on the sofa. I then began shushing her and said "It's okay. SHhhhhshhh. I'm not gonna hurt you, you are my favorite and you saved some warmth in the water for me remember?_

_(Flash back)_

_"Get all of your asses in the shower right now" My step-mom bellowed. As always I was last to get in and all of the warm water was spent. The two I spared saved at least some water for me._

_I formally knocked her out with the butt of the knife. I was kind of compelled to at least get some "indulgence" but I am a prude and I had some decency left. So I left the house and took the Family van and drove to that Reginald dude's place. I glanced inside their bedroom window. They were making the most of their marriage and as I can say "fucking". I scuttled to their front door and knocked. I waited for at least good two minutes before that Rosanna lady answered the door. As soon as I seen her lovely brown eyes I charged and pierced her trachea. I held her mouth closed until she bled out. "AH! What marvelous work you have done" I said to myself. I shoved the knife through her spinal cord and made a hole big enough for my hand to fit through and ripped her spinal cord along with her head out. A little bit of blood spattered on my visor. I wasn't sick and twisted like those dudes from the creepy, eh… Some sort of Italian sounding food. SO I didn't lick my finger after wiping the blood off. I skulked through the shadowy hallway to the master bedroom. I rolled Rosanna's head into the room. I heard that dude shriek and he dashed out of the room. I hid in the glooms of his boiler room and like a trap door spider I sprung out and pulled him in. I could hear the breathing of myself and it sounded gorgeous. "Ah! Reginald, you were the one that accused me of terrorism and called the police on me correct, comrade" I inquired about his actions. "I am sorry" He said through tears. "Oh it's okay. Hush now, I am just a little bit angry with you. I am just moderately pissed. I am fucking furious with you!" I roared before stabbing the boiler and shoving his face were the steam was streaming and scalding him._

_(Flash Back)_

_I was strutting through town with my gas mask on and he called the police and I got arrested._

_His face was fried._

_My next location was to go to Gideon's place. While on the road I found my ole throwing stars in the pocket. "*sigh* my dad said that I lost these" I said to myself. Half way there I seen a cat scurry across the road. I aimed for it and sped up. The lovely "splat" it made. Up ahead I spotted a lone headlight. As they were almost right next to me I hit the emergency break and hit them with the side of the van. I jumped out and walked up to the car. "What the hell ass-"The dude said before I speared him in the eye socket. Inside the car was those two kids that ganged up on me and kept thrashing my poor Nads, because of that I am now infertile._

_(Flash Back)_

_There they were walking down the same street as me. I decided to cross the road except they made a dash and took me down. They kneed me in the balls three times for the both of them. Then they ran off._

_I drew the shuirukens and hit the older one I the throat and the other in the nose. The one that was still alive I pulled out and cut his hamstrings and his bicep tendons. He was technically immobile. I clambered into the van and pulled back and used the left front wheel as a testicle destructor. In other words I ran his dick and balls over. I climbed out and squatted down near him and patted him on the head. "I guess we are the same now". I then put his father's tennis shoes on and caved his face in. I would've spat on him but the police could've tracked me._

_I pulled up to Gideon's drive way. He was the one that sent all of his lackeys on me. I clambered on to his patio at the back and knocked on the window which in some ways sounded like a wood pecker. He burst the window open and began yelling "infernal woodpeckers leave me in peace". I then grasped the puff of his hair and heaved him out of the window. "Ker splat" I said. I didn't kill his parents because I didn't have any beef with them and I want to see them cry for their son._

_ My next location of terror was Pacifica's. I took a loose brick from their house and some duct tape. Pacifica spread rumors about me which spread like yeast in warm water. On the way I seen a stray dog. As I loved dogs I swerved around it. As I pulled up there was a bunch of horrible music playing and kids. "Perfect" I whispered. I lined myself up with the stairs to the mansion. I put the gear into park and then taped the brick to the gas and changed it to drive. It hurtled through the twin doors and I'm pretty sure it killed a good number of the dude's inside 'cause only twenty rushed out. I waddled in. There was many corpses scattered around. One of the guards head was cracked open but, the other one was still breathing. He drew his 9mm on me and hit me in the far right side of my belly. I tugged my Berretta out and sprung to the right and fired a round into his skull. I sat down and examined my wound. It didn't hit any vital organs, so I left it alone. I saw Pacifica inching away. I ran up to her and leapt on to her back and go her chin with my right hand and the left side of her temple with my left hand. "Hey little girl! Remember when you started all of those rumors about me?" I queried. "We were just having fun" She cried out to me. _

_(Flash Back)_

_"Hey look, it's Nick!" said one girl to the other. "Yeah, I heard he had sex with his own sister" said the other one. "Ew! He's probably like those twins" Said the third one._

_I then broke Pacifica's neck. I was compelled to piss on her, but of course the police could track me._

_ "I think I'll go to mmmm. That bitch, Wendy" I declared. I crept up the stairs to the humongous bedroom. I could her some light snoring. "Fuck" I said mentally. The thing that really baffled me was how they didn't wake up. I stood up and strode to the side of their bed. Right there was Pacifica's father. I raised the blood soaked knife and thrust it into his head. I wiped my gloves off with their satin bed sheets. I got on top of her. "Not now Howard" she muttered. I now know why they didn't wake up. They had sound canceling head phones on. I then stabbed her in the gut. I clasped her mouth shut and began twitting the knife blade. I felt her try to bite my hand. I took the headphones off and whispered "You know, the thing you're nibbling on is leather". I saw her eyes darting around and spot something off to the side. She then tried to make me look at it. I looked to the direction and seen a wallet. "So, you want me to spare you for some money? Heh Heh, Your wrong bitch" I said before wrapping my arm around her head and forcing it to its side and stabbed her in the throat._

_ I took the wallet from the bedroom table and the keys from "Howard's" jacket. I was surprised to see a Bugatti. I clicked the horn. It went off. "Yes! Yes!" I chanted while fist bumping. I jumped in and drove off. On the road I seen a "beautiful" man. I speed up and took him out. "God damn beautiful men fucking my car up" I said._

_ While in the middle of town a cop pulled me over. "Shit" I exclaimed. I waited for the police officer to come. "Sir, why are you wearing a gas mask, you have blood splattered on your windshield, and you're in a Bugatti" He questioned. "Well I am wearing this to a 60's party as a communist, I hit a dear (pun intended) on the way here, and Pacifica's parents let me use this cause I am there Valet" I lied. "Well you take it easy and drive safe son" He said while tilting his hat to me. I speed off. _

_On the way there I had the right of way and I crossed the street and this dude hit me. "My Bugatti! You prick! GGRR" I said before ramming into. After that scene was over I got to Wendy's place. She was the one that denied me to go to that party and that convenience store._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello audience of the intrenet, I built my very own gaming desktop, I know what you may be thinking" Oh he's crazy, He's paranoid, He's insane" Yeah, just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean I don't have followers, right? But back to point, It has a double thick steel plated case with shock absorbs, 4 TB's of Hard drive space, 8 GB's of RAM, it has a cheap processor but a 250$ graphics card, a mouse made of steel(albeit heavy) a keyboard, WI-FI adapter, 6 USB ports, Windows 8(I know I am insane), 1 year of antivirus, and a gaming headset. So yeah, I sold my old laptop and got 300$ off of it, my spare RAM, Hard drive, and graphics cards for 250$ and used the rest of my saved up steel welding money, the grand total was 1024.51$ so it was expensive but way better then what I could of bought pre-built. You may be wondering why I didn't use the RAM I had, It is because that RAM didn't fit the processor.

They were predictable enough to keep a key under the mat. I used it to unlock the door. I sneaked into the master bedroom. There were Wendy's parents. I went to Daniel and jabbed him in the heart, killing him instantaneously. I went to the kids rooms. There were those three boys  
(Flash Back)  
"Hey Nick! You fag!" said the biggest one. "Yeah! You fuck Face" said the middle child. "Take a walk off the bridge" Said the youngest one.  
I grabbed a pillow off of a shelf and smothered the oldest one. I used the pillow as a silencer. Now for the next boy. I grabbed a hammer from a tool box in their closet. I personally smashed his head inside out. Now for the youngest. I pulled the knife out and lightly slithered it across his leg. "Stop, Heh Heh. Your nails are sharp" He said. I then gouged it into his nose and into his head. "Now for that bitch Wendy" I monologued. I stood over Wendy. My hand trembled as I nicked her jugulars.  
"Now for those asshole teens that always judged me" I alleged to myself.  
I jumped in Bugatti and took off. I was on the boulevard and saw a girl crossing the street I broke the speed limit of 35 MPH, and smacked into her and nearly tipped over. The tires were squealing and I spun out then hit a lamp post. "I don't think I should hit another girl again" I carped to myself. I fell out and laid there for a minute. I checked my watch and the time read 12:56. "I am too young to feel this old" I stated. I got up and looked around. I saw a house light on. "Ahuh! My next place of dread" I monologued. I struggled to get a peek inside but my attempts were in vain. I then went to the back and used my sister's bobby pins and a Flathead screwdriver as a crude way of lock picking. I got in and lurked through the shadows and got to the basement. I took that nobody was home so I was about to leave until I heard a shrill scream and then a sob. I unbolted the door with the Flathead and took the door off.  
I crawled through the glooms off this dudes basement and came across a singular light. Right in the middle of the light was half naked woman, possibly in her mid-teens. I then seen a vast dude come out of the shades with a bone saw and a scalpel. I then leapt out and knifed him in the collar of the neck. He collapsed with a booming crash. I then went to the lady and cut her loose. "its okay" I muttered in a Russian accent.  
I then guided her outside and said, "Look to the moon and you'll find what you're looking for". I then left without such as a fairly well. I was now going to Nate's house. The only fast way I could get there was a bike. So I got on and road off.  
I was right in front of the dude's house. I broke a window as quietly as possible. When I got in I heard a yawn. I got down and crept. I was looking inside a small bedroom. I saw Nate jamming out on his Xbox and drinking monster. I absolutely hated energy drinks. I grabbed my knife out and gouged him in the back of his neck. I was extremely fucking tired so I didn't have any flashbacks.  
"I think it is time to call it a night and get a motel room". I called a taxi, drove to my dad's place. My sister and brother were still passed out. I grabbed any piece of money, food, and valuables I could and stuffed it in my duffel bag and took the taxi to a motor inn and passed out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the alarm going off. I squinted from the summer sun. I checked the clock and the time read 12:59. "holy shit! I'm late for my massacre" I exlaimed. I jumped up and got all my gear except the gas mask and ran out the door.  
On the way there I seen That girl and her Brother, How much I loathed them. But, I continued jogging. "Wunderbar, He exlaimed with great glee" I exlaimed in glee while on the maintnence side of the school. I then cut the power wires and preceded into the power place. I was ecspeially careful for there was puddles of water around and exsposed wiring.  
I was in Ms. Ludwigs class. "Well hello, stranger! Just to let you know summerween was a month ago and I'm gonna need to take your mask off" She explained in a sweet voice. I lunged at her and jabbed her in the throat witb the knife. All of the class shrieked and bolted to the door. I aimed the 9mm at them and said"If you dudes take one more step I'll kill you". They complied and sat back down. "Okay class, today we'll learn about the human anatomy" I said with a sadistic laugh. I lifted the teacher up and placed her on the desk. I made an inscision on her torso to her lower belly.  
"You, William. Lock the door" I said to Wiliam. He complied and locked the door. I did another inscision making the shape of a cross on her. I peeled the flaps of skin. I looked up and seen that the kids wern't looking. "class, if you do not look at this autopsy your gonna die" I yelled at the class. A girl gave me a revolted look. "What's wrong dear? you feeling Ill" I asked her. She didn't reply. I walked around and grabbed her by the hair. "You really must want to die, don't you?" I asked. She then began begging for mercy. "I will spare you for I am kind" I declared. "Now back to the autopsy table" I declared. "You, blonde, long haired, fuck face. Yeah you, get me something to crack these ribs in" I said to a long haired boy. As soon as he got me a lead pipe from the maintnence room. I snatched it from him and cracked his head open with it. Everyone was in tears by this time ironically. This one girl fell to her knees right next to his corpse. "Is that you"boyfriend" I asked her in a non-emotional voice. She nodded to me. I then stabbed her through the temlple.  
I went diretly to the autopsy once again. I smashed her ribs with the pipe. A chunk of rib flew with such force it punctured some dude's throat. I then laughed and cut the heart out. As soon as I got it out I threw it on the table next to me. Over the course of the next ten minutes I began taking all of her organs out. As her chest was hallowed I told the class to "study" the organs and the dead body. "Have fun!" I yelled in an over enthustic voice.  
The closest room to me was the art room. I entered. "Excuse me, your gonna need to get a pass and take that gas mask off" said the snobby teacher Ms. Martins. She then noticed all the blood covering me and she gasped. I took a paint brush from a table and gouged her in the eye. "He, She, Me, Glee, Pee, See, The" I rhymed. "Now class, I am the substitute for today and I have a project for you. Now find a partner" I said in my best High School professor voice. Most of the partners were the same gender. "Strange, a class full of homosexuals. Now fornicate. And if you have too much"swag" to know what that means, it is to stick an object in another persons hole to gain sexual pleasure" I said in an over eccenterical voice. "But I don't want to have sex with my best friend" A boy exlaimed to me. "Now everyone find a different partner if you want to live" I shouted.  
"Now this is what I was hoping for, now the biggest of the partners must recieve oral sex from the smaller person" I declared while holding my hands behind my back with a stupid grin hidden behind the mask. I noticed atleast one pair was actually enjoying it. It pissed me off so I took a screw driver from my pocket and unscrewed the paper cutter. I jumped on a table and yelled "I shall smight thou down" before lopping the girls head off and killing th boy by doing an overhead chop.  
There was one couple not doing anything. I walked over to them and said "The fuck you waiting for? Get to sucking his dick" I said to a pint sized girl. She kicked me in the nads. Luckly I thought ahead and had a jock strap. "That didn't hurt so much girl" I said to her. "Well this will" said the boy.  
I felt a teeth shattering blow to my left section of my jaw. I fell backwards and hit the corner of the desk. The pair escaped but I didn't allow anyone else to. "Get back to sucking and licking you wenches" I yelled.  
After two minutes everybody was knackered. "Ok class, in ten minutes the smallest of the partner will be on top and will have to have real good and fun sex".  
A relatively shy and meek girl came up to me. "ex-ex-exscuse me sir, but there is nobody left to partner up with". "No worries, but I don't want you all up in my junk so not me" I said sternly. "Now look, there is a group around here you can join to form a threesome" I said while ruffling her hair.  
I thought back when I first killed my first victims and felt sad... But wait! I actually am not.  
The ten minutes passed. "Ok, fuck time" I said while clapping my hands. Everybody was hesitent at first, but I "coaxed" them to start. I seen the same shy and meek girl riding on a boy while the other girl was recieving oral sex. "Wow! I never knew that you guys know so much" I exlaimed.  
I was suprised that everybody was having fun. "Now you guys do what you guys are doin' and I'll go. For the first time my primitive sexual urges were non existent.  
I went to the chemistry class. I saw the teacher eyes dart to me. It was Mr. Jay, and his assistent disecting a frog. He grabbed a scalpel in a vauge atempt to protect the children. I walked up to him and used his hand and the scalpel and jabbed it through his throat. "You monster" His assistent yelled. "Lilith, quiet" said the man that is always in this class. I grabbed a beaker of what looked to be water and splashed it on a girl.  
It was actually water. I began laughing. Then the girl began laughing. And then everybody was laughing, until I actually threw a beaker full of H2SO4(Sulpheric acid) in the most popular boys face. I under thirty seconds there wasn't much of it left. "Okay, class wer'e gonna be learning about the chemicals" I declared.


End file.
